Blind Eye Halo
by Sonata.Vivace.x
Summary: Booth and Brennan are in pursuit of a mad shooter. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Glimpse

First Bones fic.  
I don't own Bones. Blah blah blah. You know the deal.

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth sits on the hood of a police car, clad in his standard issued FBI armor, holding his head in his hand. There are voices all around him, shouting orders, asking questions – he is only able to focus on one of them. He lifts his head to meet the sparkling blue eyes of his partner.

"Booth, they're asking for you," she said. Temperance Brennan kept her eyes locked on his. _He looks tired_, she thought. Booth took a deep breath and hopped off the hood of the car. He removed his gun from his shoulder holster and checked it for the number of rounds.

"You know you're not going in until we bring the guy out right?" Booth lifted his eyes to his partner's, waiting for her protest. He smiled to himself as her jaw dropped.

"Booth! You said I could go with you on this one," she whined. Booth mocked her with a pout face. She punched him in the arm.

"You're not nice," she said. He feigned hurt, rubbing his arm where she has hit him. He turned to another agent walking by.

"Hey, Collins. Get Dr. Brennan here a vest, okay?" The agent looked over Brennan, but did as he was told. He had heard that Agent Booth was not to be fucked with.

Booth turned back to Brennan, and smirked at her. She was looking at him with bright eyes, excited that he was letting her go in with him.

"Here, Agent Booth," Collins said, handing Booth the vest. Booth turned back to Brennan and handed her the vest.

"Don't make me regret this, huh?" Brennan put her game face on as she fastened the vest over her.

"Booth! Get your ass over here," Cullen yelled from the middle of a group of agents and police officers. Booth's eyes widened and he made a face at Brennan as he turned on his heel, heading toward the group, Brennan following right behind. She smiled to herself. All the alpha male tendencies, yet he's still afraid of his boss.

Cullen briefed the group, and they prepared themselves for deployment.

"Booth," Cullen scolded, noticing that Bone lady beside his agent. Booth shrugged feebly.

"She's under my guard, sir. I briefed her on procedures."

Cullen walked away from them, shaking his head. Booth looked down at Brennan.

"You're gonna get me in trouble one of these days."

She laughed. "I think you do a good enough job of that on your own, Booth."

He gave her his signature charm smile, then turned to the agent closet to him and gave a nod.

"Round 'em up, boys and girls! We're going in!" the agent yelled.

All of the FBI agents and police officers ran toward the apartment building. Their shooter was inside. Armed and very dangerous.

If only they had known…

* * *

**Just a teaser. -smiles-**

**Unbetaed, so feel free to correct any mistakes I may have missed.**


	2. The City Ignites

You know the drill.

* * *

The team closed in the building, careful not to make a sound. Booth, Brennan and five other agents stopped at the front door to the building, and waited for the others to reach their entry points. Brennan looked up at Booth, her heard pounding. He was staring straight ahead, the muscles in his jaw clenched. He didn't move as he spoke to Brennan.

"Bones. Go back to cars."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Booth.." she started to protest.

"Temperance," he said. "Please. Go." He looked down to meet her eyes, and she knew that he sensed something was wrong. She still didn't believe in the prospect of a gut having feelings, but she knew better than to doubt Booth when his acted up. She turned away and walked back up the hill they had just descended.

"Ready for entry," a strong, quiet voice came over the radio belonging to the agent closest to Booth.

The agent on the opposite side of the door from Booth reached out for the door handle while Booth covered him. He had his eyes trained his eyes on the door, almost looking right through it. Then he noticed the tiny wire. It blended so well into to the grey steel of the door.

The radio screamed "GO!"

Five seconds.

Booth only heard his yells to halt entry as he reached out to pull the other agent away from the door.

Two seconds.

Booth and the other agent stumbled away from the door. Panicked voices came over the radio.

One second.

Booth watched as the front door slammed shut again.

And then there was nothing.

* * *


End file.
